Morning After
by slivershell
Summary: Heero wakes up with little memory of the night before...


_Morning After_

The first thing Heero Yuy noticed when his consciousness returned to him was the throbbing pain in his head. He had this before, a hangover. The best things to do would be to get some water to rehydrate himself. But that would require him to get up and he was sure his balance wasn't ready for it. Heero opened his eyes. The plain white ceiling stared back. He rolled over. A glass of water greeted him.

Heero stared at it. He barely remembered last night, but he knew the only thing that was to be next to his bed on the night table was his gun. Not a glass of water, but his gun. He quickly sat up, maybe too quickly. The room started to spin.

"Ugh…" Heero nursed his head with his hand. The room became steady and his eyes caught something. A pair of khaki pants laid on the carpet floor with a brown leather belt still in the loops. His eyes continued to scan the floor. There was a black jacket and a green tank top. Now those were his. As were the blue jeans that looked like they were thrown carelessly in the corner. However the khakis were not his.

Slowly, the events of the previous night began to clear.

"_What do you want to do, Heero?" The voice that was innocent earlier had now sounded low and seductive. _

_Heero response was a lazy stare over the rim of the glass. Platinum blonde hair, pale skin… The guy was attractive, Heero had to admit. The blonde's blue eyes were giving him a knowing look. And then he moved to sit next to Heero on the other side of the booth. His perfect lips were shaped into a playful smile. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. _

"_You should just do what you want. I won't stop you." He leaned his face towards Heero's, stopping only an inch away and whispered, "This is as easy as I'm going to make it for you."_

_The next thing Heero remembered was shoving the blonde against the closed door of his apartment. His mouth was now on those perfect lips. His hands were working on unbuttoning the shirt until his impatience kicked in and he ripped it open._

His bedroom door opened. As Heero expected, the blonde walked in with a mug in hand.

"Coffee?" he offered it with a smile. A not seductive and devious smile.

Heero accepted it without a word. He stared at the blonde, taking notice of the large red mark on his neck and then the garment he was wearing. "That's my shirt."

"You ripped mine."

Heero took a sip. The coffee was strong and very bitter. "Where's my gun?"

"I hid it under the bed," the blonde replied. "You suggested that I should just in case."

Heero didn't need to ask 'just in case what'. If the blonde was in bed with him when he woke up, he might have shot him on instinct, hangover or not.

"I made some breakfast. It's waiting in the oven." The blonde walked over to the khakis, dug in the pockets and took out a slim phone. "I hope you can stomach it all. I made plenty." He pushed a button. Heero figured he was turning it on.

Within a few minutes Heero manage to drag himself out of bed, put on a pair of old pants and go into his kitchen/dining room. He now sat across the blonde looking at the plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. He then looked at the blonde, who was looking through his phone, and asked the very important question. "Who are you?"

A chuckle escaped his lips and he lifted his eyes to look at Heero. "Don't remember, Heero?"

"No."

The blonde laughed again. "Honest. That's a good trait. I'm Quatre."

Heero's brow frowned slightly. Quatre… He had heard that name before. Quatre. Quatre. Then it hit him.

"I'm exactly who you think I am." Quatre said, his eyes returned to the phone. "I'm just trying to get away, even if it's for a little while."

"So you decide to go to a bar and pick up a random guy. That's dangerous, especially for someone of your status."

Quatre closed his phone and placed it on the table. "I have this uncanny ability to tell if someone wishes me harm. You didn't, but you did have this dangerous and mysterious feel to you."

They ate in silence. The food was great. Impressive for one who lived in the life of luxury. Quatre stood and walked to Heero. He was showing that seductive smile again. His hand was on Heero's naked shoulder. The touch burned and made his blood rush to the lower part of his body.

Quatre leaned close to the brunette's ear and whispered, "Join me in the shower?" He was practically dragged to it. Heero was more careful in removing the shirt this time.

About an hour later, Quatre gave Heero a business card. He was dress in the khakis and one of Heero's business shirts. He also had a brand new mark on his neck.

Quatre opened the door. "I'll be back to return the shirt," he said before he closed it.

Heero turned the card over. Quatre had written his personal information on the back, not like Heero was hoping for it or anything like that. Well, he had a feeling that he would be seeing Quatre soon. According to the card, tomorrow at midnight would be good.

/.../

Hey guys. My first ever Gundam Wing fic and my first ever Heero/Quatre. Please tell me how I did on my characterization. I feel like it could be better. Well this is more 1x4 love for the world! I'm rewatching the series which I haven't seen since I was in 5th grade. I'm senior in college now so that was a looooong time ago. I guess you could expect more series base one-shots from me than AU. AU's are hard...

Till next time!


End file.
